Glossary of BBS Slang
Comprehensive list of BBS slang and terminology. The slang used on the BBS comes from a number of sources, including other sites, text-talk, popular culture, etc. A lot of common misspellings are now humorously deliberately used and some of the abbreviations etc. were originally used to get a word past blocks on unacceptable words on the internet. BBS slang often comes from particular flash submissions or comes from the BBS and is used on subs. CONTAINS OFFENSIVE CONTENT A ;Alt : An alternate account of an NG user, which may be used as a "Sock Puppet", an alter ego or for other reasons. ;Asshat :An extremely ignorant and obnoxious person B ;Ban : When a user is prohibited from posting in the BBS. ;Beast :Somebody who is very good at something ;Bump : A post made on an old topic just to bring it back to the front page of the forum it was posted on. C ;C'est la boeuf! : Literally "it's the beef!" D ;Dank : Particularly potent marijuana ;Dood or d00d : Dude E F ;FTW :Abbreviation for "For the win", meaning the user likes the said topic of discussion. Often mistaken for "FTW" which means "Fuck the world". ;FOFL : Abbreviation for "Falling on floor laughing", coined by Jelly-On-The-Telly in http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic.php?id=662849 this thread. ;FFS :literally means "for fucks sake" ;Fucktard :A contraction of "Fucking Retarded" G ;GTFO :Abbreviation for "get the fuck out" or "get the fuck off" Gnome Slang for troll, coined in this thread. H ;Hentai :The Japanese word which roughly translates as pornography. The word is more strictly used for oriental-style anime pornography, but is sometimes used for all porno. ;Hgh :A common misspelling of high. I ;IM :Instant Messanger, such as MSN or AIM. ;Internets :Casual, humorous way of saying "The Internet". Used in sarcasm or witty remarks, ie. "gtfo mah internets". Sometimes spelled "internetz" with a z''. ;'IMO''' : In my opinion. ;IMHO : In My Humble/Honest Opinion ;in before lock :A phrase used on threads that will most likely be locked. The user that posts this phrase is frequently banned as a result of posting it. Also recognized as "in b4 lock". ;IRL :In real life J ;jk : Abbreviation for "just kidding" or "joking" ; Jellyous : A different way of saying jealous that copied Dick Neck's mistake, but never caught on. K KK :An abbreviation for Kitty Krew or another way to say ok L ;LOL :Popular internet abbreviation; means "laughing out loud". ;LULZ : Another version of lol. ;LAWL : Yet another version of lol that is becoming more popular. ;lmao :Popular internet abbreviation; means "laughing my arse off". ;lmho :Much less popular abbreviation for "laughing my head off". ;lul : The phonetic way of expressing "lol". It's more likely to be used in sarcastic context. ;Lyke : Literally means 'Like' ;l33t :A word that means either leetspeak or Elite. M :Mod : Slang for 'Moderator'. N ;NEDM :Started out as a YTMND fad, NEDM is slang for "Not Even Doom Music", which alludes to the burning of a cat, which is generally accepted as socially unacceptable. Excerpt from the site profile that started the NEDM fad: titanium-gecko: you're a sick, sad man, and a pedofile. Spotz: but I liked teh d00m music :( titanium-gecko: Still... nothing justifies 5'ing burning kittens. Not even Doom music. Spotz: orly? NEDM!? k lol ;needledick : Slang for saying that a user has a small penis (Twilight's nickname on General). ;newb : A new or naive user; not necessarily stupid or annoying, but unfamiliar with the NG setting. ;noob : A stupid, naive, annoying, and/or irritating user; not necessarily new. ;Newgrounds : The epitomy of all flash sites. Originally started in 1996 by Tom Fulp, the site was originally made to showcase his work. These include: FDA, Tellytubbie Funland, and Pico, among others. The site later grew, and in it's growth needed more people to help run it. Tom's brother Wade joined, and other programmers and administrators have since come in and gone out. The site has since become a place where anyone can submit flash. Currently, it also includes an audio portal, where musicians can submit music which flash artists can use in their flash for free. Also, it has a BBS, which is a great asset to the site. It now includes such internet phenomenons as All Your Base and badger badger badger. It also includes amazingly fantastic series such as Salad fingers, eskimo bob, xombie, xiao xiao, assasin, miss dynamite, Klaymation, and countless others. Some authors that have their own websites, such as Legendaryfrog or Weebl, submit much of their flash to Newgrounds, in hopes of attaining more people who will visit their website. Some favorite authors are: Knox (for his klaymation), legendaryfrog (for basically everything), jotandjab (retarded animal babies), David Firth (salad fingers series, with a few other outside flashes here and there), illwillpress (foamy), and a lot more. If you are looking for entertainment on the internet, Newgrounds comes out on top. Because it is constantly growing with hilarious, amazing, or truly innovative flashes (Interactive boogie anyone?), Newgrounds has years worth of entertainment on one free site. ; NO WAI !? : Like O RLY but different. O ;O rly? :Literally means "Oh, Really?" it is popular because of a picture of an owl with captions underneath it saying ORLY? (Originated on 4chan and spread like wild fire thoughout internet communes) ;owned :A word expressing an individual(s) triumph over another or object. Usually seen in a negative light from the failures' point of view. P ;P.O.S Used as a substitute for the saying "Piece of shit", or Parents Over Shoulder. ;Pron or pr0n :A common misspelling of the word porn. ;pwned :A common, usually deliberate, misspelling for the word "owned" PPP :Abbreviation for "Paragraphs People, Please." Used for big chunks of text that are not written in paragraphs or any understandable form of organization. Q R ;Rape Her :An old joke response, which eventually became a ban-worthy offense to say. ;Regular :A notable BBS frequenter. S ;Stat whore : A user who likes to get their user statistics (e.g. blam/protection points) to a very high level. This term is used very often in the Newgrounds Log ;Steeze :A combination of "style" and "ease" ;STFU : Abbreviation for "shut the fuck up". ;Smeg : From the tv show Red Dwarf, it is a commonly used insult, derived from Smegma. ;Snatch :Vagina T ;TLDR : Abbreviation for "Too Long, Didn't Read." Also abbreviated as TL;DR. ;Ttfn :Goodbye, literally "Ta ta for now ;Ttly : Totally. ;Troll : Someone who goes on the internet starting e-fights. To be more specific, they state inflammatory remarks which are usually insulting to cause trouble. They tend to feed on this, so the best way to combat a troll is to completely ignore it- ideed on Wikipedia, and on the editorial of Wikigrounds, they use the term "Do not feed the trolls" to describe this tactic. /thread This thread is over. Used when it appears to have no more sufficient discussion. Became a bannable phrase by Poozy, although the topic poster may use it if he wants the thread he made locked. U ;Ur : You are or Your V ;Vagrant : Usually someone new to NG, someone who hasn't made a public profile yet. W ;Waid : Bastardization of Wade (Wade Fulp), a homage to Wade's popularity. ;Weak Sauce :Insignificant, not living up to expectations ;Woot or w00t :Short for "We Own Opponent Team". Usually used to show happiness, and not for the sentence it's short for. Is very often followed or started with a ^^. ;WTF : Abbreviation for "What the fuck?", "Who the fuck?", "Went To France", or "Wash the Floor. X ;XD :Emote used to denote raucous laughter. Y ;Ya Rly! : Response to "O Rly?". Literally means "Yeah, Really". ; YA WAI !! : Response to NO WAI!? Z ZOMG :Bastardization of the original acronym: OMG, which means more excitement than OMG. Also used as ; Zombies , Oh My God! Category:BBS Category:Terms and Phrases